Return :To be sequel:
by Celestial DreamBlaze
Summary: A new girl arrives (Original ne? --;;), uncannily similar to the one he once loved. Emotions resurface and the truth comes out. Will Hiiro be happy at the return of love or will betrayal rear its ugly head and leave him cold?


"Return"

~ Celestial DreamBlaze

Sequel to To Be. Many seemed to like To be so I thought to do a similar. I'm not sure many will like the ending ::devious grin:: um… This is my Christmas gift to you. Hope u like the present.

Note:

Though there are flashbacks it would be highly advisable to read To Be if you haven't read it before. ::impish grin:: feel free to review there too.

Summary:

A new girl arrives (Original ne? --;;), uncannily similar to the one he once loved. Emotions resurface and the truth comes out. Will Hiiro be happy at the return of love or will betrayal rear its ugly head and leave him cold?

****************

Hiiro watched the new girl, her moves uncannily familiar. Cornflower blue eyes flashed before his mind. _No_… he thought, she's gone, no one had seen her for more than four months. Many had mourned her loss, despite her faults; she was a great ruler and seemed to know what was best for the people. 

No one could even find a single trace of her, he winced: _he_ couldn't get a trace on her. He was supposed to be her protector, able to find her. Though, surprisingly enough, that wasn't the reason why he searched for her; it was what she was to him. Much as he was disgusted by it, he _loved_ her, and, more to his dismay, she wasn't there to know it, he thought with a pang of loss and guilt, recalling her heartfelt words.

_"You already know the obvious reason Hiiro; I love you, and I can't help that feeling."_

He closed his eyes, lost in the bittersweet memory. 

He wished she were here, annoying him to no ends. Hiiro smiled inwardly with grim amusement, finding it ironic that he would want her to stalk and frustrate him again. Oddly enough, he had found comfort in that, that someone would want him after all he had done. That someone saw something in him saw something worth loving, that he wasn't invisible as he felt to be. It made it even more gratifying that the person was someone of peace, someone who would most likely shun his acts and all he did. 

_"I love you, and I can't help that feeling…" _he recalled blindly, unwanted memories disrupting his thoughts.

Her eyes, they were pleading… pleading for him to love her. Those open, honest, and vulnerable eyes that risked so much and lost all. 

Kami did he feel like an ass. He just lost the one best thing that could, _would_, ever happen to him. For someone with a high intelligence IQ he was pretty dense, he never saw that her love for him was real… until it was too late.

"…But most of all, I want to be the one you love, the one you can have forever with."

He remembered that he laughed silently, and hopelessly, that it would never happen. He had thought being in love was hopeless, especially being in love with her. That nothing good would ever come of it. 

But this, this unbearable emptiness, the subliminal ache of loneliness was hopeless. The thought of never receiving the love you want from that special person was hopeless. Hiiro had always felt the emptiness but now it multiplied a thousand fold, a thousand stabbing knives in his heart, and a thousand aching broken pieces of his soul. A thousand times the feeling of infinite emptiness that screamed at him, resounded around him, encompassing him whole, it threatened to swallow him up in the consuming depths of darkness. 

That' what the loss of her love felt. And more.

Hiiro regretted those final words spoken from him that day.

"Ririna," he started assertively, never more sure of anything than what he was about to say,  "I could never love you, and I ask you this once again. Leave. Me. Alone." 

_Ririna's face contorted in sorrow before a sad smile graced her face, looking imploringly in his eyes once more. Seemingly searching for something, perhaps the truth, and with one last look, she turned and walked away. _

_He watched her face carefully, the pain she felt obviously clear, as she turned a small glimmer caught the trained soldiers eyes. _

_A tear._

_He watched as it had quickly trailed her face and fall gently to the floor. Hiiro suddenly had a weird feeling in his stomach, he returned his gaze to her retreating back; an unknown emotion flickered in his eyes. _

Clenching his fist, he couldn't believe how blind he was, couldn't believe how cold he acted. He wished he could take it back. Wished he had given Ririna the chance to love him like she said: wished that he could love _her_ like he wanted to. 

Hiiro had been so sure, so sure that nothing would come out of the love she felt for him. But during those days where she turned missing, something in him died, what, he didn't know, but he did not like the feeling. 

The war-torn man couldn't believe his refusing her, not willing to put his trust in her; not letting her love him like he finally knew she truly could. 

He had thrown away his once chance at love. 

Lost in unseen emotions, Hiiro didn't notice the new girl watching him, or the fact that Duo had stolen his last cookie. (an: Yummy!! I want that cookie… snatches it from Duo. Duo: Hey! I stole it first. Me: Nya!!  ::sticks tongue out:: Duo: ::pouts::)  

**

He was still here, she thought happily and yet heartbroken. She couldn't believe her weakness. She tried, really, she did, but she couldn't stay away. 

Not from him.

Their fateful day together was the last time she'd ever glance at him. She could not watch him through the time mirrors as she had done before. Her heartache was too unbearable to content herself with just watching him.

After four months of living with this emptiness, she had returned, but this time, with her own physical appearance. 

Her heart swelled at the sight of him. An unbelievable feeling of completeness surrounding her soul, it was ridiculous for her to feel complete just by looking at him. Yet, it was true, it had been long months, long lonely months without him. 

She recalled her introduction to her first class…

_You would think that after years of being late and being the center of attention she would be used to getting gawked at, she thought dryly, recalling the times she was late to Haruna-sensei's class… But no, she still had those annoying fluttering butterflies in her stomach as more than fifty pairs of eyes looked at her. She giggled nervously as she got a few catcalls and glares her way, absently, she grabbed a piece of her golden-blonde hair and twirled it nervously around her pale and delicate fingers. _

_Timidly, she stepped forward as the teacher beckoned her closer._

_"Everyone, this is our new student, Usagi Tsukino, please give her a warm welcome."_

_Shyly she smiled at the class, her sapphire blue eyes roaming on every student and briefly stopping on one certain chocolate haired boy. _

_He's still the same she thought._

_"Usagi, why don't you sit next to Stephen Fujiwara, Stephen raise your hand please."_

_Going to the empty seat next to the boy with cute black eyes and spiky short black hair, she whispered, "Hi."_

_He smiled politely at her. "Hey there, how was your day at school so far?"_

_She smiled briefly at his kindness, she joked, "who would have thought it would take an hour just to register in this school."_

_Stephen laughed faintly at her teasing nature and mused, "I wouldn't know."_

_She rolled her eyes._

_"It's nice to see you two getting better acquainted, but I would appreciate if you paid attention to class," interrupted the teacher._

_The two blushed, noticing that everyone was looking out them._

_She gulped faintly; consciously aware of the evil looks shot her way. 'Stephen must be popular with the girls in school.'_

_Casually, she looked around the class, pretending to be curious. Her heart gave a delighted thump when the object of her curiosity came within her view. Avidly she stared at him, her joy great at seeing him again._

_Cold eyes unexpectedly stared at her; she shivered at its emptiness. The two stared entranced, till the elbow nudging her shoulder brought her back to reality. She glanced at him one last time and turned around, in time to situate herself before a frowning teacher caught her distraction. _

_Listening, yet not, Usagi's thoughts drifted back to Hiiro. Would she have a chance with him? Could he love her if she loved him?_

Usagi's thoughts trailed out as she felt eyes stare at her. Hiiro seemed to be gazing at her but his eyes held a far off look, like he was somewhere else entirely. 

She was wrong, Hiiro did change, he was so frigid now.

Her heart went out to him, his eyes, they weren't that feeling of indifference; the mask that he didn't care, but empty. They were hauntingly empty eyes that looked as if he was lost to the world. That there was absolutely nothing in him worth living for; not even the 'thrill' of a good war. 

What was wrong with him? His eyes were so cold now. 

Untouchable. 

Before, she had noticed the tiniest spark in his eyes, what made him so beautiful despite his scowling face, it was what gave her the courage to 'stalk' him, but now, now, that spark was gone. 

Should she try again? She thought skeptically. It was hard enough with that tiny spark, but now? With the empty look in his eyes, would she be able to succeed when she already had failed before? 

It was confusing as ever. She thought that he would be happy now that she, or 'Ririna' was gone, but it looked like he was more closed off than he was then, more aloof.   
Shaking her head, she inwardly berated herself; she would never figure out the enigma that was Hiiro Yui. 

She sighed, returning her attention back to Stephen. 

"Stephen?" she started, nibbling on her sandwich thoughtfully.

"Hai," he answered absentmindedly, focused on his calculus homework.

Usagi sweatdropped, _just like Ami_, she thought sadly, remembering her friend of long ago.

**

Usagi sighed, the day had been hectic and Stephen didn't help much as he mooned over some girl. She got into her Nissan Blitz Skyline R348 vaguely aware that she was running out of gas. Starting the car, she grinned as the car's motor revved up and the familiar hum graced her ears. Haruka had been a bad influence she thought with a fond smile. She gassed the car leaving the school behind her, unaware of speculative eyes watching her drive away.

**

Hiiro had been observing the new girl mostly throughout the school day. He told himself it was only to determine if she was a threat or not. Truthfully, with an incredible amount of denial, she intrigued him. There was something about her so familiar; it was like seeing an old friend, which was a joke. Hiiro Yui, Perfect soldier, did not have girls for friends. Then, there was that feeling of peace. Like nothing was wrong… She made him forget about Ririna.

Ririna… 

He missed her, he thought with a pang. He shook his head, no one would replace Ririna, not this, this strange girl he hardly knew.

With hardened eyes, he turned away from the direction of the long gone car.

**

Usagi plopped on her bed. Head faced down as she suffocated in the sheets.

Too bad she couldn't die this way.

Turning to lie on her back she sighed, stupid Hiiro she thought. Everything just _had_ to be difficult when it came to him. 

She lay still, nothing to do but staring at the dark ceiling above.

_Uugh_, the silence was getting to her, _I need to do something_. With that, she got up.

**

Again, Usagi plopped on the bed, this time taking a dozen shopping bags with her.

She sighed, besides having a closet full of clothes and half a dozen shoes, shopping did not alleviate her boredom.

Damn__

_Oh well… its 10:00 I can go sleep… _

_**_

"I'm late!!" She yelled, mentally growling at the stupid youma that had appeared at the south sector of the solar system. 

With a quick grab at her notebook, she snatched her keys and flew down (not really) the stairs. 

Again, fifty pairs of eyes stared at her, this time for her lateness. She gulped. 

Stupid Youma, she muttered quietly.

"Excuse me," the teacher grounded out sharply, hearing the first part of the whispered word uttered.

She blushed. "I mean… stupid alarm clock. My alarm didn't set and I still had jet lag from my flight yesterday."

…It was partially true, coming back to earth _was_ taxing and it did exhaust her.

The teacher seemed to think of this, critical eyes staring at her, wondering if she would be a troublemaker liked that other longhaired kid. 

"Go to your seat."

Usagi breathed a sigh of relief and plopped to her desk. 

Why did she have to have the same type of teachers? It seemed her new teacher was set on having punctual students as Haruna-sensei had.

A sharp object poked her side. 

"Itai."

She glared at the culprit and a smirking Stephen.

"Mou… do _not_ do that, it's too early."

Stephen snickered, and mocked in a baby voice, "awe… is Usa-chan grumpy today?"

The glare worsened, one that would have done Hiiro proud. ( -- kami… how many times have u read _that_ in a fic??) 

In fact, Hiiro was watched as the pair continued to banter behind the teachers back.

He couldn't help but glare. Stephen Fujiwara had always been a pain, not that he was competitive but Fujiwara had always seemed to come close to beating him academically. To see him not concentrate on school and mess around seemed unfair that Fujiwara could get good grades that way. He was a normal kid and normal kids had to study if they wanted get the outstanding grades that Hiiro had. Satisfied with his reasonings, he smirked knowing it had nothing to do with his academic nemesis bantering with the new girl. The new girl that seemed to capt—

Kuso! 

He glared at the couple, glared more at the thought of the word couple. Forcing himself to more hacking, he continued to clack on his laptop.

Duo, who was currently cackling sinisterly at the new revelation then proceeded to have a coughing fit, was practically jumping with glee at the new 'project.' 

This girl interested Hiiro, so what could he do but make her his new friend? 

Oh yes, he thought, this would be fun. 

Wufei in the mean time was edging away from the maniacal Duo. He had that gleam again. The gleam that had gotten him locked in a closet—a closet for crying out loud! With Sally Po. It didn't matter that they had a makeout fest, didn't matter that he asked her out, but the initial experience itself was horrifying. 

Sally had given him this wicked smile, one that spoke of evils to come and attacked him. He shuddered at that smile, that smile was not of a sane person. Then again, he didn't know any sane person, they were all crazy. Needless to say, Wufei was smothered and air deprived. 

He vowed never to do it again… Involuntarily.

**

"Hey Usagi!!"

Said girl turned around to the boy yelling out her name. 

She smiled at who it was, she should of known. "Hello Du.. I mean sir."

Nervously she smiled at him, hoping he didn't notice her slip up.

At a closer proximity, he saw something familiar on that face, Duo couldn't help but ask, "Have we met before?"

Her palms sweated as Usagi managed to squeak out, "No?"

"Oh okay."

Usagi sweatdropped, and he was a Gundam Pilot? Shaking her head, Usagi had to smile at Duo's neglectful antics; he should have heard the question in her voice. 

Unknown to her, Duo _did_ catch it. He just didn't recognize her from anywhere.

The old tune of Unsolved Mysteries played creepily in his mind (an: I hate that tune… it's creepy :P)

He cocked his head to the side; there was something more to her, something familiar. Something Hiiro was obvious to see and smart enough to realize. 

Now all Hiiro needed was a bit nudging.

"Want to go out?"

She balked, what was Duo doing asking her out?

"Erm… I don't even know you."

Duo laughed nervously, _whoops_, putting his hand in the back of his head he was the picture of an adorable, and cute, impish manner. 

If she weren't hooked on Hiiro, Duo would probably have been the prime candidate in the crush factor.

"Let me fix that… I'm Duo"

He stuck out his hand, the traditional American greeting, she thought as she placed her hand into his. 

"I'm Usagi, though you already now that," she finished with a grin.

Duo grinned back, liking this girl already. _Yup_, he thought, _Hiiro sure knew how to pick'em_. 

Acting like she was an old friend, Duo slung his arm across her shoulder. "So… What'd'ya want to see?"

"Hm…" she thought, she really needed to do some research in the library and she hardly doubted Duo would be caught dead in it. It would be nice to submit torture to him…

Nah.

"Any amusement parks?"

Duo grin bore larger. Now this was his kinda girl, more so, Hiiro's perfect girl.

Speaking of perfect… "I know the perfect place… all I have to do is stop by my house first."

**

Usagi could only stare, sure she had been in Quatre's mansion before but the place was so immense you couldn't help but feel small and unimportant in it. It had priceless artifacts, family heirlooms, and luxurious carpentry. It was a wonder they let Duo stay here. They all must have been insured. 

Her heart skipped a beat as the object of her affections walked in. He too seemed to stare at her as she did he, but only to wonder why she was here. About to pull the infamous gun and the infamous lines he was interrupted by the mischievous Duo. ^^

"Hiiro buddy, just the person I wanted to see." Duo's voice was too sugar coated sweet for it **not **to be innocent. 

Hiiro could feel dread course through his body, how many times had a conversation started this way before he eventually got roped into doing Kami-knows-what into something? 

"No."

Duo sweatdropped at Hiiro's deadpanned voice. Sometimes Hiiro knew him _too_ well. 

Oh well, he shrugged; he wasn't about to let Hiiro escape so easily. He had a plan and he, the Shinigami, would stick to it. 

"Hii—"

"No"

"Bu—"

"No."

Duo growled, actually growled at Hiiro. Hiiro's brows shot up at the unusual gesture. 

Usagi giggled. 

This was what she missed, seeing Hiiro and Duo banter… better yet Duo and Wufei, Hiiro would usually put up with his hyperactive friend but Wufei, Wufei was a volatile man; he would blow up at anything Duo threw at him. So much fun, she thought wistfully.

The two men turned their gaze towards the forgotten girl, Duo's eyes brightened as an idea formulated.

"Oh Hiiro…" Sang Duo.

Hiiro shook out of his thoughts, dread immediately springing up again. "No."

"But Hiiro…" 

"Duo." Hiiro warned. He did not want to get into the but-no game again.

Duo knew this voice, this voice was the don't-mess-with-me-or-I'll-shoot-you-friend-or-no voice. 

So, as a last resort, Duo sucked in his breath, and, "but-Hiiro-I-forgot-a-'doctors'-appointment-and-I-need-to-get-to-it-now-but-I-was-going-to-take-Usa-out-to-the-amusement-park-and-Quatre-Wufei-and-Trowa-weren't-here-and-I-didn't-want-Usagi-to-leave-disappointed."

All said and done the purple Duo took in a deep breath. He prayed that the others didn't choose that moment to walk down stairs and for Hiiro to accept.  
Puppy dog eyes utilized in full force.

_Damn… roped in again. _

Hiiro sometimes wished he didn't know Duo, then he wouldn't have understood that mouthful and not feel guilty about ignoring him. Demo, he said 'Doctors' so it must be important for Duo to leave his ::cringe:: date. Worst of all he just _had_ to use that… that abominable expression. Stupid wide eyed Duo. 

"It's alright Duo, we'll do this another time."

The statement nagged at Hiiro for some reason and set a panicked Duo for obvious reasons.

"Of course not Usa! I told you you could go today and Hiiro will take you!"

She looked at Hiiro, who looked obviously bothered. "It's o—"

"Alright"

The two couldn't help but stare. For Usagi it was the astonishing fact he agreed and for Duo, it was the fact he agreed so quickly. He wanted to jump for glee. (an: yes I kno it rhymed… leave me alone and read the fic ^^)

Hiiro was already gone when Duo gently ushered Usagi to follow him. He wore a small smile as he watched Usagi's stunned gaze that shined brightly in those happy eyes. 

Usagi would be just what Hiiro needed. He could tell. 

**

A strained silence stretched between the two as they wandered aimlessly amongst the chatting crowd. 

Usagi's heart thudded loudly in her chest as she thought of something to say. She could make no mistakes this time. This time Hiiro would see her, who she really was, not this false character she had taken up when its soul had departed. 

She sighed.

Hiiro glanced at the blonde next to him and cringed, he knew he was a boring person, knew he wouldn't be able to properly entertain the girl but he had tried right? 

He didn't even know why he wanted to try.

Why was he playing himself for sadness and heartache?

But he just… just wanted to… just wanted to be normal for a change.

To be with someone and not let this loneliness engulf him like he felt it was doing now. Like how it felt not to be with 'her.'

_Ririna…_

Usagi glanced at Hiiro, who had a far off face, and wondered what he was thinking about. 

Nervously, she asked him, "Do you want to go on a ride?"

He nodded.

She couldn't help but sweatdrop, she forgot that he hardly spoke much. Oh well, you can't have everything in life.

They went to the Zipper, an old rickety looking thing that seemed to spin out of control. She gulped, she hadn't ridden this yet, in fact, was terrified to, but wanted Hiiro to know she could be brave and take things.

Settling into the small caged cart, her heart pounded as the burly man shut the door tightly. She was just scared and nervous of what would happen she thought, the nervousness didn't have anything to do with the person sitting so next to her…

He smelled good.

She groaned, her head resting on the metal. Now she wouldn't be able to concentrate on the ride.

Hiiro snuck a peek at her, it seemed she didn't want to ride it and that other things were on her mind instead.

With a squeaky jolt the Zipper started and Usagi made an involuntarily 'eep!'

Hiiro had to hide the small grin that graced his face as Usagi's dreamy expression turned to pure terror. 

Shutting her eyes, she braced herself for the flips that would happen. 

Nothing came.

Opening one eye cautiously, she was aware they were just spinning around and that it wasn't so bad, she sighed in relief.

Hiiro, feeling particularly evil (probably Duo's fault), let out a devilish grin (an: kawaii!!) and almost imperceptibly rocked the cart. 

Usagi didn't notice.

With more force, he heaved forward just as the cart spun back down.

Usagi screamed.

They were flipping over numerously and with Hiiro's incessant rocking had escalated in numbers.

Usagi cracked open an eye, which was twitching in terror, to glare at the perpetrator. 

Hiiro only laughed.

This small act caused Usagi's mind, and heart, to go on overdrive.

Hiiro had just laughed.

_And it was a beautiful sound too._

All thoughts, and terrifying ride, forgotten Usagi snapped dreamily into la la land and the beauty of Hiiro's smile.

They got off the ride and Usagi, who had wobbly knees and couldn't walk, wanted to choke Hiiro as she remembered his devious mind…

_…And his beautiful smile._

Okay, okay, she wanted to kiss him but she thought _that_ would put him into shock. The idea did have its merits though…

**

Usagi smiled as the day was over. Hiiro had actually turned out to be a fun guy to go out with. When she had least expected it, he'd play some sneaky trick on her that irritated her to bits but then he'd laugh and she'd forget all about it and daydreamed of his beautiful lips.

_…I want to kiss him,_ she whined in her head. (an: Don't we all?)

Hiiro had also won her a few dolls on the game section. They were now walking home and had passed a few children looking bored.

Taking a glance at the blue bunny and the pink monkey Usagi couldn't help but cry as she handed it over to them.

Though their smiles had been worth it, she whimpered lightly and mourned the loss of her newly acquired dolls, Hiiro had gotten her those dolls.

Hiiro watched as Usagi gave the dolls; their face alit with bright smiles as they shone in gratitude towards the stranger that gave them toys to play with. He smiled a little, noting that Usagi was a giving and unselfish person (an: if only he could read her mind. ^^).

Leaving the happy and playing children they continued on their way to her apartment.

They climbed the few steps (the stupid elevator had broken down… Again) up to her fifth floor apartment. Hiiro noticed, for someone who lived alone, she was well off. The apartment was on the better side of the town.

Reaching her room, they stood halted at the door. Usagi turned to thank him for taking her out.

"Thanks Hiiro. Though you were annoying today, it was fun to hang out with you."

Hiiro's left lip quirked up a bit, the tell tale version of his smile, as he seemed to agree with her.

Usagi bit her lip, as she glanced at temptation.

She wanted to kiss him. Maybe…

Their faces drifted closer and their eyes slowly shut.

_Ririna…_

With a hasty retreat, Hiiro stepped away from Usagi mumbling a quick 'good bye.'

Usagi could only watch sadly as his form rapidly recede down the hall.

**

A slightly less energetic Usagi entered school the next day (not late by the way) and plopped on her seat next to Stephen.

Stephen, whose AP World History II work now lay forgotten, asked in a concerned whisper, "Are you all right?"

She could only nod sadly; her dreams had been plagued with Hiiro's rejection when she was Ririna. How could she ever win his love?

Smiling in understanding, Stephen only whispered, "he'll come around."

She turned startled eyes into a gentle caring face. "Thanks."

Hiiro watched the few rows below him, his hands involuntarily clenching at the sight. 

What is he doing? Why is his face so close to hers? And why do they look so caring at each other?

I thought she…

He shook his thoughts, he wasn't supposed to care about who Usagi liked. Why should he care if she had seemed to like him last night? Why should she care that she looked so loving towards Stephen right now? Why should he care that his chest hurted inside? Besides, she didn't even want to come with him, he thought with a pang, she wanted to go with Duo. 

_Damn…_

Duo glanced concerned. Hiiro did not look happy. He looked a mix between sad and angry, a hard feat to get out of the stoic and unemotional boy's face. 

Following Hiiro's gaze, his eyes landed to the two whispering students. He couldn't help but think they'd make a cute couple but… 

His friend needed Usagi more. 

Next plan, he thought, smiling brightly, if all else failed try again with a different start until it produced the desired ending… he had a plan all the way up to Z… too bad, he thought, if there weren't more to the alphabets then he would have been able to make more. (an: there are _Numbers_ D-kun… Duo chirps:: Oh yah.. CD: --;;)

**

The two had avoided each other ever since that day. Hiiro's mind fighting hard to stay away from the golden haired girl and Usagi straying away from the object of her hearts sadness.

They were suffering without each other's presence.

Duo gazed hopelessly at the two, he had tried in vain to set another date but they managed to avert his schemes and, in the process, avoid him too.

He sighed frustrated.

Why did he have to be friends with stubborn people?

Again.Duo sighed sadly, his gaze slipping to his friend and comrade in arms. Hiiro looked miserable. He needed someone in his life to love. Ririna wasn't here and he had to move on. He knew the disappearance of Ririna had shattered Hiiro's heart and it saddened Duo greatly. To know his best friend had to suffer after all Hiiro had done for Earth and the Colonies. Hiiro deserved happiness. 

And he was determined to make that happen for Hiiro.

**

Usagi plopped on her bed. Head faced down as she suffocated in the sheets.

Too bad she couldn't die this way.

Turning to lie on her back she sighed, stupid Hiiro she thought. Everything just _had_ to be difficult when it came to him. 

She smiled humorlessly, _this feels familiar… oh yah,_ she thought with heavy sarcasm, _the very same thing happened before. _

She lay still, nothing to do but staring at the dark ceiling above.

_Uugh_, the silence was getting to her, _I need to do something_… _this time no shopping._ With that, she got up.

**

Usagi giggled happily, pure enjoyment coming from her. It had been a looong time since she'd had one of these. She sipped her chocolate shake… Pure pleasure she thought dreamily. This was the second best thing next to Hiiro. 

She looked around, so much like the Crown Arcade she thought. The only thing missing was the girls and Motoki. She sighed sadly, memories she tried hard to keep happy in her heart. The sadness was getting to her; she missed them so much, a tear slipped down her cheek, she didn't know if she could do this alone anymore.

Milk shake forgotten, she covered her head in her arms, her shoulders shook slightly and tears fell silently. 

She missed everyone.

Why didn't she just die when she was supposed to? It was two thousand years ago. Two thousand years of loneliness. Two thousand years of lost happiness.

The tears fell harder. 

She wasn't fit to be in the presence of humans, she was of no use to them. The essence of magic long gone as war raged between colonies and nations. 

**

Hiiro entered the arcade with a sigh. Duo was persistent in having him satisfy his stupid craving for chocolate. The braided baka had taken his laptop and threatened a virus if he did not get it for him.

The lazy baka.

He should have killed him.

…Too bad he was a friend.

His gaze lifted to the room, loud from all the excess laughing and chatting, his eyes fell on familiar blonde hair. 

She was crying.

Even at the distance away, he could tell she was crying. She practically emanated sadness. 

Hesitant, he stood unsure, should he go comfort him? With the million dollar question asked, a door opened in his heart and something released.

Forces unknown to him told him to go to her.

He obeyed… as his mind fought not to.

Forces told him to tap her shoulder.

He did… as his mind was reduced to biting. (an: Lol… can u imagine a chibi hii-kun [with the classic rabid eyes and fangs] _biting_?)

Sad watery blue eyes gazed at him with a pitiful expression.

Forces, who by now, was smitten with the girl, told him to hug her.

He did… as his mind had quieted and turned to putty at the warmth the girl exuded and was now purring content like a cat.

Hiiro rolled his eyes at his stupid conscience.

Forces also told him to murmur words of comfort.

He obeyed… albeit with awkwardness at the act, something, mind you, he had never done before.

Usagi sniffled in his arms. She was in heaven. Here, Hiiro was VOLUNTARILY hugging her when she, as 'Ririna,' had to force bodily harm (glompage) on him. 

She smiled softly; maybe there was hope for her yet.

Hiiro gently extricated her from his hold, lifting her face to his, a certain degree of softness etched on his usually stoic face. "Are you okay?"

Stunned by the closeness, and the tender look in his eyes, Usagi could only nod dumbly as she was set into posttraumatic shock at having his thumb caress her cheek. 

Hiiro in the mean time had gongs ringing in his head for his uncharacteristic display. His heart was beating loudly—wait a minute! His heart was… climbing? 

Mentally, he could see a chibi him wearing (gasps horrified) a white with a huge red heart shirt and small red heart dotted boxers… it appeared Heart had been sleeping (an: must have been a long sleep) and awoken to the feel of emotion (gasp.) And now Heart was mad that Conscience wanted Hiiro to stop. Hiiro inwardly winced (an oncoming headache) as Heart chucked, gagged, and tied horrified conscience to the back of his mind. Hiiro shuddered, his Heart was now cackling evilly, it echoed to the corners of his brain… a cackle that sounded queerly like Duos and would forever haunt him in his dreams.

He sighed, no use fighting his heart… (an: Nani?! Hiiro no!!) He smiled, again sending the recently recovered Usagi in shock, and asked. "Do you need help home?"

Again, unable to respond, she nodded dumbly. Her eyes bulged and her breath shortened. What the Hell happened to him?

Not that she minded, she quickly thought, not wanting to jinx herself. 

Hiiro too wondered what happened. In someway he guessed, he knew this girl, knew she would love him like ::wince:: Ririna was supposed to. He didn't want a repeat of what happened with Ririna to happen to Usagi. A girl he quickly found to care for. He wanted someone to love and he knew he could love Usagi. 

**

The scene was all too familiar… The usual picture of happiness as the couple seemed immersed and content in each other's arms. Usagi, however, had been acting strangely the past few days, despite the fact that she was happy, something plagued her mind.

She needed to tell Hiiro the truth. 

It was just… She was worried. She knew Hiiro, knew he would react badly to it. To know that he was deceived from the very start. She was afraid she would lose him. But she knew, knew she couldn't not tell him and keep the relationship going based on a lie. She knew she didn't have to tell, I mean, who would tell Hiiro that she was really Ririna. No one knew, no one even knew a Tsukino Usagi even existed before Ririna. She knew though, knew that she couldn't do that. She loved him too much for that, even if it meant losing him.

For the past few days, Hiiro was worried. Usagi had been acting oddly lately. Like she was raging an internal battle with herself, and for some unsettling reason, he felt it had to do with him. 

**

Usagi turned to Hiiro, anguish and love sparkled in her eyes, "Hiiro… I…"

For some reason, Hiiro was struck; he had a feeling of foreboding and a sense of Deja vu. 

Heart thudding loudly in her ears, Usagi gulped, "Hiiro… I… I'm… I was… Ririna."

Hiiro frowned, about to negate the statement but something in him held back. It was true, he thought half astounded half angered, the uncanny similarities that same smile and another pretense.

His fist shook, just when he thought he could love/loved a person something turned out wrong. Again, Ririna, no Usa, played him false. In her true form she had shown him what she was and who she was and had lied to him from the start, while she was Ririna, she had acted out, taken the form of someone else and lied to him; lied by hiding her soul… her true self.

Hiiro couldn't stand it anymore, he had to get away, his heart, painfully he thought, it was shattered. 

Again.

By the same person.

Usagi watched his rigid form walk away, tears already spilling from her face. Her face crumpled in unadorned sorrow. She did it again, lost the one she loved.

A cry tore through her lips, her heart breaking once again, with nothing to do; nothing to hold on to… she ran.

In the opposite direction of her love; her only life.

Never to see him again, to get away from those disturbingly haunted broken Prussian blue eyes.

~~

::tries to hold in maniacal laughter:: I've done it again!! I've kept the kawaii pair from each other.. Hey!! ::dodges as rotten tomatoes are thrown:: it just seemed fitting that way.. ::rolls eyes at the glares:: _Fine_!! If you want a epilogue to this little (maybe trilogy) story.. Just review.. Then we'll have Bishie Hiiro realize his mistake and find Usa. Don't you just love having powers over a guy? ::Hiiro glares:: Now now Hiiro stop glaring.. ^.~ 

CD: Mou? D-kun why are you glaring?

Duo: U took my cookie

CD: but u stole it from Hii-kun

Duo: ::sniffs:: I stole that cookie first. You're not supposed to steal a cookie from someone who stole it.

CD: Oro… --;; You should be happy that you inadvertently got the two hooked up though… it was you that forced Hii-kun to get _your_ ice cream… 

Duo: …

CD: --;; Oi.. the world's coming to an end.. we have Duo mimicking the perfect soldier.

Kay.. D-kun is still made at me.. but here ya go.. ::Sniffs:: the standard disclaimer, I don't own anything but Stephen. Stephen is my fusion of my crush at school and an azn star. ::sighs dreamily at the thought of them:: I blended there names together too ^.~

Read and Review.. It's good for you… and for me too :P

Much mahal and mahalos

~Cbee-chan

P.s. Sorry minna for the update edit… hehe.. I was suspended from Ff.net and went to check if I could post stories again. ^^"

!! 


End file.
